We aim to investigate the mechanisms of reinforcement of co-existing heavy alcohol and nicotine abuse. Specifically, we will determine the neuroendocrine activity, mood effects, and any elicited symptomatology during and after cigarette smoking in heavy smokers with different pre- existing alcohol drinking patterns. We will also study the effects of a pre-administered dose of an opioid antagonist on smoking response in the same smokers of differing drinking patterns.